pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin:Beginnings
Pikmin:Beginnings takes place before the original canon Pikmin. It chronicles the events in the Pikmin world leading up to Olimar crashing there. The pikmin creature had not yet come into existence, officially, and a fierce war between the Grub-dogs and dweevils is raging. The army producers have been working hard to produce soldiers, and sometimes mistakes happen. You are one of them. Note:There is absolutely no connection between this game, the Build-up Trilogy, or any other fanon game here for that matter. This strictly has either original beast creations or enemies from the first canon pikmin in it. This game takes place before any of those fanon games and in an alternate reality from most. Story Grub-dog Side The war between the Grub-dogs and the Dweevils has been harsh. There have been many, many casualties. Your mother has been working overtime to produce more soldiers, and some accidents are bound to happen. Some are born with extra limb, some unusual abilities. You are one of them, Private. -Drill Instructor Bulbear Dweevil Side The war is especially hard for us. The enemies have been eating all of our defeated troops, making population increase hard. We reproduce by molting their skin, which usually happens after we die. There have been rumors that some have been born in the stomach of the enemy, though I thought them to be false. Your existence proves that wrong. Welcome to the Imperialist Dweevil Army, Private! -Sergeant Munge Other Breadbugs The dweevils are our natural enemies, and as a member of the Breadbug family you are obligated to help us help the Bulborbs. Sure you will face lots of dangers, and many of you will die, but it is what you must do to make sure that peace comes back to our land! Serobestias We have only just recently come into existence and we are already troubled. All the war between these species, and for what? They all want to destroy the other, for no reason! We must find a way to stop them, we must find a way to bring peace back to the world. For only in peace may we all stop the great calamity that is to befall us. World Map *Frost Valley *Web Forest *The Verdant Lagoon *The Final Tribulation *Decrepit Grove *Dusty Dunes *Treetop Terrace Creatures Because there was not time for many to develop, there are very few creatures. These few, however, are mostly unheard of ones that went extinct before the end of this game. Come here to find the creatures of the planet: Critter Compendium Modes of Play Story Mode This is the main story were you play through the game. You can unlock some of the other modes through here. Difficulty You can change the difficulty mode to suit your needs when you make a file and'anytime during the game from the pause menu'. These are the difficulties: *Very Easy-If by some chance that you mange to die in this difficulty mode, with the computer controlled ally, very weak enemies, and upgrades giving you much more upgrade; you deserve to be dunked in a vat of boiling acid while you are somehow just conscious enough to realize the incredible pain in the state of unlife that you will reside in, you stupid person. *Easy-A bit harder than the last one, dying in this difficulty does not yield the horrible death that the last one does. Oh yeah, the AI partner is gone, enemies are a bit stronger, and upgrades give you less upgrade. *Normal-This ones a little tougher. Enemies are at normal strength and upgrades give you the normal amount of upgrade. *Hard-Now it's getting hard. Enemies are at higher than normal strength and upgrades give you less than in Normal mode. It's best to bring a friend to help you. *Insane-Enemies are at 2x the strength and upgrade give you only half the amount as in Normal mode. You absolutely need to bring a friend to help or you will die. That is, unless you use a little glitch. Co-Op That's right, the mode that was missing from almost every other pikmin game, fanon or not, is in this game. And it's more than just challenge mode this time. You get to play through the whole story mode with a partner. To make is so it's not very very easy you cannot select the easy or lower difficult modes. Four-Player Multiplayer With the advent of the Wii came a way to make multiplayer fun. Most games either have no multiplayer, 2 player multiplayer, or very crappy four-player multiplayer. This game is none of those. This game has good four-way multiplayer! In multiplayer there are four different teams: Grub-dogs, Dweevil, Breadbug, or Serobestias. If you do not have three people to play with the computer will take over. It shouldn't be too hard to find three others because of another inclusion:Wifi! Wifi Yes, you can use friend codes to play with friends over the internet. You can also play anonymously with other people with the exchange of friend codes. At the end of the battle you have the option of exchanging friend codes if you so choose. Modes Before the match begins you have the option of laying hidden traps and visible defenses to slow your enemies and maybe even defeat them. During the match you can collect items to make more defenses if needed. *'Capture the Enemy Marble'-The goal is to capture a marble from an enemy base and take it back to yours. It's that simple! *'Capture the Marble'- A clear marble is placed somewhere in the area. Your goal is to find it a deliver it back to base. After the marble is captured another one appears somewhere and the race begins again! This goes on until a person captures the amount of marbles agreed upon in the lobby. *'Free for All'-It's a free for all battle to the death! Instead of capturing things you fight the other leaders in an inescapable arena. There will be only one survivor. *'Delivery'-One person is randomly selected to be the Delivery Boy, the other three are bandits trying to steal your precious cargo. You have to fend them away while also blocking swarms of weak enemies from the cargo. You also have to supply the moving truck . This is where you make a hard decision: Do I use most of my troops on the cargo so it will get there faster, do I have most of my troops defending the cargo so I get more points, or do I have equal amounts on both??? After you get the cargo to the selected location your points are totaled, along with the bandits' points. The person with the most points win. Plot Basically the Grub-dogs and Dweevils are warring to wipe each other out. You can pick to either start out as a Bulborb Larva or a Bitty Dweevil. The plot throughout most of the game is different for both sides, and will be listed later when the creator thinks of something. The endgame plot, however, is the same for both: A third of the way through the game a small, plantlike faction comes into play. While the armies are busy fighting soldiers of this new faction go into both armies' base camps and destroys them. When the armies find out about this and what did it they team up to defeat the unknown creatures. After fighting through the massive army you and your counterpart in the other army find the main base of your new enemy. Your CO(Commanding Officer) is alerted of this and the whole combined army of dweevils and grub-dogs storm the base while you disable their escape vehicles. After that is accomplished the strange creatures are sucked into the vehicles. The vehicles start to darken and one is forced into the ground, then one flies away, then the other. They are followed and buried too. The last of the weird creatures then look into the sky and see a flaming metal thing release pieces of itself and crash into the planet. The prophecy has been fulfilled. The Great Calamity is soon to come. Category:Pikmin:Beginnings Category:Non-Canon Games